Letters
by MyDoctorNo10
Summary: I wondered what was in those letters that Patrick sent to Shelagh so decided to write some. The story fills in some blank spots too. Please R&R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at fan-fiction. I wondered what was in those letters that Patrick sent to Shelagh so decided to write some.**

Dear Sister Bernadette,

I hope this letter finds you settled in and that the treatment is going well. Timothy and I miss seeing you around Poplar.

How are things at the sanatorium? Have you met some interesting people among your fellow-patients? What is the food like?

Sister, my real reason for writing is there are things I would like to get off my chest, so to speak. I know the situation is not ideal, with you being a nun but I am sure you must be aware that I care for you very much indeed. I know it is forbidden for those who have chosen the religious life to be involved in a relationship but sometimes I wonder if you might care for me too. I see something in your eyes when you look at me or do I just imagine it?

If I have misunderstood your feelings, I do apologise from the bottom of my heart and I will not speak again of such things if you forbid it.

Kindest regards,

Dr P. Turner


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Sister Bernadette,

I hope you are feeling better and that all is well with you. I hope the doctors are taking good care of you. I think of you constantly and wonder how you are fairing there.

They say, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" and I am finding this saying is all too true. I hope you do not object to me saying so, but I am finding myself falling more and more in love with you every day.

If you do care for me, as I care for you, I know this would mean a great change for you. I truly believe that you can love God whether you are a nun or not. I greatly respect your faith, even though I do not share it. Please be assured that if you were to leave the order, I would be honoured to ask for your hand and offer to share my home and family with you.

If you would prefer that I did not write of such things, please tell me.

With warm affection,

Dr P. Turner


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Sister Bernadette,

I trust all is well with you. I was asking Nurse Franklin if she had any word on your recovery and was pleased to hear you are not any worse. She did say she heard from you often so I am glad they are able to keep up with your news.

Since you have not been able to respond to my previous letters, I am hoping I did not frighten you away with my confessions of love for you. Perhaps I have confused you or overwhelmed you. Perhaps you do not care for me and wish me to forget. Perhaps you have not read the letter at all as you suspect what might be in it.

Whatever the reason, I hope very much that all is well between us, whether you care for me or not. If I have caused offence, please write a line to tell me so and I will not write such words again.

Until then, I am forever yours,

Dr P. Turner


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Sister Bernadette,

I am guessing by now, you will have received Timothy's butterfly. I am no expert in performing postmortems on butterflies but I am so glad he has an inquiring mind. He reminds me a lot of myself at that age.

I do not know if you read my letters or not but as you have not returned them, or responded, I will continue to write so that you might know I still care for you and hope very much you can care for me a little.

A few nights ago, it was raining and I just parked the car and stared out the window, thinking about you and wondering what you were doing. I was also thinking that you may not care for me at all and it may all be in my own head. Maybe I am asking too much of you. I do not ask you to give up your faith but to be with me, you would have to give up the habit. Is it too much? While contemplating that, Timothy suddenly spoke. I do not know how long I was in that state. I had forgotten where I was and that he was with me. I was quite surprised to be jolted out of my mind-wanderings.

I love you so much, Sister Bernadette. I hope, one day, it would not be so inappropriate for me to ask you to be my wife. I cannot imagine anyone else could possibly be lovelier than you.

Affectionately,

Dr P. Turner


	5. Chapter 5

Dearest Sister Bernadette,

How are you? It has been so long since I have seen you. I would love to visit in person but it would probably seem rather strange, a man visiting a nun. I may be a doctor but you are in another doctor's care. I suppose I shall have to be content to think of you often and await your return.

I suppose you have your reasons for not responding but I can only assume that it's not entirely unacceptable for me to write, since nothing has been returned. I hope I have not distressed you by my letters but I also hope that you would tell me if I was. Am I causing you distress? Am I on the right road? I do hope so as I am so certain of my love for you. Timothy does not know of my struggles at present but I do know he loves you too. I am sure he would be delighted to have you as a part of our family, if you are free to be part of it.

All my love,

Dr P. Turner


	6. Chapter 6

My dear, Sister Bernadette,

I hope you are feeling well. I hope your comfortable and that you find enough things to do to occupy yourself and avoid boredom. I am sure the sisters and midwife friends visit you often but your presence is truly missed by all our staff and patients at the clinic.

Timothy received your picture and accompanying note today. He read it to me and it was such a joy to hear your words. I am glad you received my letters and am content to wait for as long as you need to respond. I know such a change in your life cannot be decided upon lightly so please take your time and do what you feel is best.

It has been so many months since I dropped you off at the sanatorium. Since I cannot see you, I reflect upon conversations we had. You are such a lovely person, inside and out. The wimple does nothing to hide your beautiful face and your bright, shinning blue eyes. You are such a loving, caring person, with everyone you are with and you have a smile that lights up the whole room. I believe you could also be the mother Timothy needs. You have often stepped in where he has needed someone and I could not be there. You took care of his arm when I was busy with patients. You took my place in the three-legged race, when I was called out, so he did not have to miss it. That meant a great deal to me. You are everything a lady should be and you have a wonderfully charming wit. It still makes me smile to think of when you said there was "no need to amputate" your hand for a scrape.

Your hand! Perhaps it was wrong of me to kiss your hand when you are not free to be kissed. Somehow, at that moment, I had to express what I feel for you. I was not sure but I thought you might wish to know that I cared, in case you have considered that your future happiness may not be with the order. I thought of speaking to you but could not find the words. Either way, it would have been crossing a line. I almost did consider speaking, when we were talking about what was needed for the clinic. It was at that moment when Timothy came rushing in.

So, take care, sweet lady and I am sure you will be given the "all clear" very soon. I hope very much that it will not be long until we see each other again.

With love and fondest regards,

Dr P. Turner


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews! Much appreciated. I'm not sure if this will be the last letter or not. I guess there wouldn't be a true conclusion since she called and told him she was leaving that day.**

Dearest Sister Bernadette,

I know it has not been long since I last wrote but I am absolutely bursting to write to you.

I promise, I did not intend to eavesdrop but I could not help myself. I popped into Nonnatus House to see Sister Julienne about something, and I accidentally overheard the nurses talking about you. I confess, I did not immediately alert them to my presence.

They were saying something about you considering your future and possibly not wishing to be a nun anymore. They didn't appear to know why but seemed excited you might become "one of the girls". I didn't hear much more, since they decided they probably should not be gossiping and switched to discussion on Nurse Noakes's impending joys of motherhood and I thought I had better attend to my business and ask for Sister Julienne.

I hope I am not too vain to suppose I might be a part of that possible decision. I know I am not as young a man as you could have, if you wanted to. I am also sure you may have other reasons you may wish to leave the order. It has at least given me some hope. Oh how I long to see you again, to hear your voice, to see your beautiful smile. I miss you so much that it hurts!

With love,

Dr P. Turner

**Ok, I decided this is not the end. I was inspired by a comment in the reviews and now I have some more ideas. The trick is getting them all down so please bear with me. I am pretty new at this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soon after the last letter from Doctor Turner, Sister Bernadette was to be discharged. As we know, she called Dr Turner, who couldn't bear to wait a second longer than he had to see her again and he certainly didn't want her traveling by public transport so soon after her illness. He and Timothy found her, while driving in the mist…**

"Dad! There's a woman in the wrong clothes and I think it's her!" exclaimed Timothy.

Dr Turner's heart leaped into his mouth as he peered through the mist at the figure ahead. "Was it her? Yes! It's her". He stopped and got out the car. He hesitated for a moment. He had waited so long but here she was. What if she didn't care for him though? That would be embarrassing after all those letters, not to mention the fact it would tear his heart in two. However, here she was, without a proper coat on, carrying her two suitcases and her handbag, in the middle of nowhere. What on earth was she doing?

He moved towards her, with a little bit of a run in his step. He paused then put his hand on her forehead to check she wasn't running a fever. Sister Bernadette, as she was formally called, closed her eyes and seemed to melt with his touch.

"What if it had started raining? What if you'd got lost?" he asked, with concern.

She looked into his eyes and replied, "I was lost. I got the wrong bus."

The doctor took off his coat and put it around her, holding it under her chin.

"I was on the right road?" he asked.

"Yes." She said. "I know you so little but I couldn't be more certain." There it was. She did care!

"I am completely certain! I don't even know your name."

"Shelagh."

"Patrick."

"There." Shelagh stated. " We've made a start."

They seemed to get lost in each other's eyes for a few moments then Patrick said, "Timothy is in the car."

"Yes. I noticed. It will be so good to see him again."

Patrick said, almost apologetically, "He was there already as I was leaving. He thought I was going on my rounds. I told him on the way that we were going to pick you up. He was excited. He's missed you too."

"And I have missed him!" She didn't mind a bit. There would be plenty of time to spend with Patrick later and she did love the young boy.

"I haven't said anything to him yet as I wasn't yet sure how things were with you."

"About that, doctor…" she smiled, "…I mean, Patrick. I said in my letter to Timothy that I would reply to your letters in due course. Well, I did reply."

"I didn't receive any letters from you." He said, looking a little confused.

Shelagh explained, "Well, I didn't think it appropriate for me to mail them while still wearing the habit, although, truth be told, I was wearing it when I wrote some of them. As time went on, I felt less comfortable wearing the habit, and felt less like a nun. However, I still thought I ought to hold off until I was a hundred percent sure what my path should be, and out of respect for God and the habit."

"Ah! I understand, Shelagh." That made perfect sense.

"I have the letters in my handbag," she said. "Please take them and read them later."

"I'd be delighted." He said softly and smiled.

Patrick loosened his grip on his coat so Shelagh could retrieve the letters. She handed them to Patrick.

"Should we go to the car now?" asked Shelagh.

"Yes. Timothy's waiting." He replied. "Before we do, I'd just like to say one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I said this in my letters but I have to tell you in person. I love you Shelagh!"

"I love you too, Patrick!" She responded and a load came off his shoulders that he had been carrying for many months.

Later that night, after Timothy went to bed, Patrick began to read his letters from his beloved Shelagh.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Doctor Turner,

Thank you so much for your letters. As I write, I hope you are well. Life at the sanatorium is not too bad. The doctors and nurses are very professional and friendly. I have made a few friends among the patients. Some are going through the same treatment as myself so I am in good company. As for the food, it's just fine and my friends have been sending so many gifts of cake, I have been sharing it with my fellow-patients and some of the nurses.

This might seem strange but I do not intend to mail this letter at present, but to give it to you, or mail it, if my situation changes. I have been receiving your letters but I was afraid to open them. There are so many thoughts going through my head, I have been quite confused. I was afraid of confusing myself further by reading your words. I am seeking the Lord, trying to ascertain what He would have me do. Should I let Him close all doors but that of the religious life or should I serve him outside the order? I know I can still love God whether I am wearing the habit or not. However, I made vows to serve Him this way.

There is one nurse who teases me about not opening my mail from you. She jokes that I am a foreign spy and you are either very intriguing or very dull. She is pretty funny but I am afraid I have been feeling so confused, I find it difficult to play along. Still, she perseveres with me and tries to keep my spirits up.

I spoke with Sister Julienne today. I had attempted to talk to her before, and she knew I had something pressing on my mind, but we had never had the opportunity to discuss it fully. Today, I told her I had been lying to God, everyone, and myself, not about my faith, but about appearing content with my life when I was not. I explained to her that I was contemplating that the Lord may have chosen a different path from me than that of Nonnatus. She was very understanding and cautioned me that I must be sure whether to pursue something else or not. She was relieved I had not let go of my faith though. She had worried that might be part of my struggles but I still love God and want to serve Him, however I am able. Since my burdens have been somewhat lifted, by sharing with her, I felt this evening that I could finally read your letters, and so I did.

When I entered the convent, in 1948, it was a time where much help was needed. The NHS was just getting started. I had not found real purpose in anything else in life yet and I saw somewhere where I could help and do the Lord's work. I put my heart and soul into it. Now, I am finding myself looking outside my world and seeing what I am missing. I feel so terribly guilty about this. I would see the nurses get ready for a night out and I would be so excited for them but, when they left, I felt so empty. Now I am aware of something much more powerful than the longing for an evening of fun. However, I do not know if I can express what that is at present.

I am sorry I cannot bring myself to mail this and I am sorry for what it must do to you, not receiving any communication from me. I do not see any other way at present though. It does not seem right to mail letters to you, while still wearing the vesture of a nun.

Kind regards,

Sister Bernadette

**Please drop me a qu****ick review, if you can. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Doctor Turner,

I was thinking about you and thought I would write another letter. While wearing my habit and at a crossroad in my life, I will write what is truly in my heart and mind to you. I am sure I will wonder if I am doing the right thing, but the Lord knows what is going on in my head. If anything, I am sure it will ease the burden if I write it down.

When Nurse Franklin came to visit, with Timothy's butterfly, as she was walking out the door, she told me that she almost forgot but "Dr Turner sends his regards. Cheerio, Sister!" I had been trying to ask without asking how you were and there went the opportunity. I had asked how everyone was and hoped she would tell me about every individual and get to you eventually but she did not. I knew all I had to do was open your letters but, as I was not ready at that time.

In my last letter, I said I was experiencing something more powerful than the longing for activities I cannot participate in as a nun. The truth is, doctor, when I see you, think of you, look into your eyes, I have to remind myself to breathe and I can hear my heart beating in my eardrums. It's so strong, I wonder if anyone else can hear it too. This has been coming on pretty gradually and I am tired of trying to fight it. I thought it would be enough to love God and I would be content with only Him. I do love God but there are other kinds of love and I cannot help but love you.

I am so glad you persevered with writing. Now that I read them, they comfort me and lift my spirits. I wish I felt I could mail these letters to let you know that I do indeed care for you but I cannot tell you that right now. I still do feel guilty about the idea or breaking by vows, but less so as I consider God's plans for me.

I am thinking that, if you were to receive these letters in the future, I would no longer be a nun. Perhaps I should sign them with the name my parents gave me, Shelagh. After all, that is what you and everyone else would call me. I do so wonder what the "P" stands for that you sign your letter with, Doctor "P" Turner. I may find out one day.

With love,

Shelagh

**Please review. I'd love to know what you think. By the way, I slightly edited chapter 6 as I wanted to put something else in there about why Dr T loves Sis B.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shelagh's response to the letter in chapter 6. I included the letter so you don't have to look back.**

_Patrick's letter:_

_My dear, Sister Bernadette,_

_ I hope you are feeling well. I hope your comfortable and that you find enough things to do to occupy yourself and avoid boredom. I am sure the sisters and midwife friends visit you often but your presence is truly missed by all our staff and patients at the clinic._

_ Timothy received your picture and accompanying note today. He read it to me and it was such a joy to hear your words. I am glad you received my letters and am content to wait for as long as you need to respond. I know such a change in your life cannot be decided upon lightly so please take your time and do what you feel is best._

_ It has been so many months since I dropped you off at the sanatorium. Since I cannot see you, I reflect upon conversations we had. You are such a lovely person, inside and out. The wimple does nothing to hide your beautiful face and your bright, shinning blue eyes. You are such a loving, caring person, with everyone you are with and you have a smile that lights up the whole room. I believe you could also be the mother Timothy needs. You have often stepped in where he has needed someone and I could not be there. You took care of his arm when I was busy with patients. You took my place in the three-legged race, when I was called out, so he did not have to miss it. That meant a great deal to me. You are everything a lady should be and you have a wonderfully charming wit. It still makes me smile to think of when you said there was "no need to amputate" your hand for a scrape._

_Your hand! Perhaps it was wrong of me to kiss your hand when you are not free to be kissed. Somehow, at that moment, I had to express what I feel for you. I was not sure but I thought you might wish to know that I cared, in case you have considered that your future happiness may not be with the order. I thought of speaking to you but could not find the words. Either way, it would have been crossing a line. I almost did consider speaking, when we were talking about what was needed for the clinic. It was at that moment when Timothy came rushing in. _

_So, take care, sweet lady and I am sure you will be given the "all clear" very soon. I hope very much that it will not be long until we see each other again._

_With love and fondest regards,_

_Dr P. Turner_

* * *

Dear Doctor Turner,

I just received a new letter from you. It was so beautiful! I am so glad Timothy read to you the note that I wrote. I did manage to sneak a message to you after all! I wonder how you are and how dear Timothy is doing. I do miss that fine lad. You are a wonderful father. It must have been tough for you, raising him by yourself since your wife passed away. He is a credit to you and to his mother.

At the sanatorium, I try to keep busy with handicrafts, reading or playing board games with the other patients. I have visitors quite regularly but it would be so nice to be back to a normal life, whatever that is now.

Well, I have quite a bit of news! The X-rays showed no active disease! Praise the Lord for His mercy and for the doctors and their triple treatment! Also, I truly feel that God has led me to make a decision. It is not right for me to continue as a nun. My heart is not in it and although I love God utterly and completely, I am also undeniably in love with you. I cannot be content in my life as it is, when I could have both God and you. I have asked Sister Julienne to send me some clothes to wear. I suppose I will be giving you these letters in person after all, since I am to be discharged next week. I long so much to see you again and soon I will.

Now that I am decided, I am to be called Shelagh and am no longer "Sister Bernadette". I am free to love you and tell you so. It is so hard to say when I first realised I loved you. At first, I admired your dedication to your work and your patients but I found myself thinking of you more and more until I found that I was anticipating every opportunity to see you. When you asked me to have a cup of tea with you, I declined but, in my heart, I wanted to sit and chat with you and get to know you better. I tried to deny it and hide my feelings but, that day at the clinic, when we were talking about the spirit lamps, I think I failed to hide it. I must have since the next time we were in that kitchen you kissed my hand. I thought of that moment so often since then. Everything in me did not want to turn my back on you but I had to because of my vows to God. I am so glad you did it though. It has given me a wonderful memory to treasure during all these months of not seeing you.

I will have to go through some procedures, when I get back to Nonnatus, to renounce my vows. It is a bittersweet occasion, as I do love the Sisters. However, I will be free to love you and that gives me so much joy that my cup runneth over.

God bless you!

Love,

Shelagh

**More to come. Please review if you have the time. Much appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shelagh's response to the letter in Chapter 7. I included that letter for your convenience.**

_Patrick's letter:_

_Dearest Sister Bernadette,_

_I know it has not been long since I last wrote but I am absolutely bursting to write to you._

_I promise, I did not intend to eavesdrop but I could not help myself. I popped into Nonnatus House to see Sister Julienne about something, and I accidentally overheard the nurses talking about you. I confess, I did not immediately alert them to my presence._

_They were saying something about you considering your future and possibly not wishing to be a nun anymore. They didn't appear to know why but seemed excited you might become "one of the girls". I didn't hear much more, since they decided they probably should not be gossiping and switched to discussion on Nurse Noakes's impending joys of motherhood and I thought I had better attend to my business and ask for Sister Julienne._

_I hope I am not too vain to suppose I might be a part of that possible decision. I know I am not as young a man as you could have, if you wanted to. I am also sure you may have other reasons you may wish to leave the order. It has at least given me some hope. Oh how I long to see you again, to hear your voice, to see your beautiful smile. I miss you so much that it hurts!_

_ With love,_

_ Dr P. Turner_

* * *

Dear Doctor P. Turner,

I'm writing this after receiving your last letter, although I am going to see you very soon! So, you heard about me possibly leaving the order after all. Naughty nurses for gossiping! I am so glad they did though. I will not shock you entirely with everything at once when I see you. I will have a new life, new name (well, new to you) and new situation with you.

It has been a gradual realisation that I was not content, living as a nun. When I fell in love with you, this feeling magnified many times over. You mentioned your age. I do not care how much older than me you are. I cannot say I thought on that at all. I am not interested in having a younger man as he would not be you. I love you as you are and you are a fine, handsome man who cares deeply for everyone. You are thoughtful, a great father and all that is kind and good. Timothy is also very dear to me. I hope he will feel comfortable with how you and I feel for each other.

Well, I am to be discharged tomorrow so I will be calling you to let you know I am on my way. I cannot wait to hear your voice again! I also cannot wait to hear what that mysterious "P" stands for.

I love you so much and I will see you so very soon!

Shelagh


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. They're very encouraging!**

Patrick read his letters many times over that evening and didn't get much sleep. All this time she had loved him after all! He had not felt this happy since before his wife became ill. All of a sudden he felt twenty years younger and he could hardly contain the joy he felt.

The next morning, Patrick and Timothy were having breakfast, when Timothy asked, "Why was Sister Bernadette wearing those clothes yesterday?"

His father thought for a moment, "Well, Timothy. She has decided not to be a nun anymore. She is leaving the order."

"Leaving!" exclaimed Timothy. "No! She can't leave!"

"What's wrong, son? She's not leaving town. She's just not going to be a nun."

"Oh thank goodness!" said Timothy, with relief. "I really like her and I love having her around."

Patrick smiled. "I'm not sure how to put this but I really like Sister Bernadette too." He paused, then asked slowly, "How would you feel about her coming to live with us?"

"With us? What do you mean, Dad?"

Patrick tried to be as delicate as he could. "Well, we both miss your mother very much and I will always love her but I think she would be really really happy if you had a new mum to take care of you and if I had a new wife. Timothy, I love Sister Bernadette and she loves me too."

"Is that why she doesn't want to be a nun anymore?"

"That's part of it. So, what do you think?" Patrick was a little nervous about how his son might respond. After all, it would be a big change for him too.

"I think it's wonderful Dad!" he responded, much to Patrick's relief. "I would love to have her for my new mum. I miss mummy a whole lot but it will be so nice having a lady around, especially when you're always working. I love Sister Bernadette. I'm so glad it's her that you would like to marry!"

"That makes me so happy." Patrick told him. "Oh and by the way, she now is called by the name she had before she became a nun. It's Shelagh now."

"That's a pretty name." Said Timothy, with a smile. "It will be strange not to think of her as Sister Bernadette but I like it!"

Patrick then had an idea. He said, "I'm going to meet Shelagh at the clinic today and I want to ask her to marry me. I'm going to pop over to the jewelers to get a ring first. How would you like to write her a little note and ask the question yourself?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! She'll be marrying us both in a way so I think it would be nice to make you a part of it and she will know that you are happy for us."

Timothy was excited! "Dad! May I be excused from the table right away! I want to make it the loveliest marriage proposal note ever! Do we have some nice paper?"

Patrick cut out a piece of left-over wallpaper for Timothy, just large enough to wrap around a small box. Timothy sat down with his pen and colouring pencils and wrote a note that simply said, "Please will you marry my dad?" and embellished it with drawings of clouds and butterflies. He presented it to his dad when he was done.

"That's just perfect!" said Patrick.

"I hope she says yes," said Timothy.

"So do I!" Goodness! Patrick wasn't sure what he'd do if she said, "No!" He loved her and needed her. He just couldn't picture his life without her from now on.

As far as Patrick knew, Shelagh hadn't yet told the nuns about their romantic attachment. He asked Timothy to keep this to himself for now. He knew he could trust the boy to keep it quiet. As a doctor's son, he knew there were certain things you have to keep in confidence for patients so if he told him not to speak about something, he knew he wouldn't.

Later, Patrick went to the jeweler and bought a ring. He wrapped Timothy's note around the box and the jeweler gave him a ribbon to tie around it. It was almost time to meet his beloved so he got in his car and drove straight to the clinic.

**Please review if you can. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Patrick arrived quite early to the clinic. Shelagh wasn't there yet. He was so nervous. He may have proposed to his first wife but that didn't mean his past experience made it any easier. That was years ago anyway. He paced the kitchen for a while, trying to decide whether to be holding the little box when she came in, or to leave it on the counter and see how the conversation went. He looked around and thought, "Who proposes to someone in a kitchen?" Maybe he'd chosen the wrong place but this was where he first saw the look in her eyes that made him think she actually might care for him too. This was where he kissed her hand. It was just a clinic kitchen, unromantic to anyone else, but it was special to them. He heard the clinic door open and decided to retrieve the box from the counter.

Shelagh entered the clinic and passed by the kitchen. She could see Patrick's back to her through the windows from the main hall. He seemed to be busy with something on the counter. She wasn't quite used to wearing regular clothes and hadn't quite mastered walking on heels. She hoped she looked nice. Funny! She wasn't supposed to be concerned with little vanities like clothing for the last ten years. Now, she hoped she looked her best for the man she loved. She made her way to the entrance to the kitchen.

Patrick turned to face the doorway, right as Shelagh walked through. "A vision of loveliness!" he thought as he smiled at his sweetheart.

Shelagh walked towards him and said, nervously, "Hello Patrick!"

"Hello Shelagh!" he said, gently.

Patrick looked down at the little parcel in his hands and back at her. He said, "This is for you, from me and somebody else." He handed it to her. She noticed he was no longer wearing his wedding ring.

Shelagh started to untie the ribbon. As she did, Patrick rubbed his finger and thumb together, a nervous habit he had, and waited anxiously, wondering what her response would be.

Shelagh pulled back the paper and saw Timothy's note, "Please will you marry my dad?" she read aloud. "Dear boy!" she thought. Patrick held his breath. Shelagh opened the box and there was a lovely diamond ring. "I can hardly believe this is happening!" she said inwardly. If someone had told her she would be considering a marriage proposal a year ago, she'd never have believed it. She thought she would be a nun for the rest of her life.

She smiled at Patrick and her eyes said, "Yes!" He let go his breath and smiled back. Patrick took the ring out the box, which she laid on the counter. She let him take her hand and he slid the ring onto her finger. Almost as an afterthought, he took her hand to his lips and tenderly kissed it. This time, she did not withdraw and turn her back. This time, she was free to love him and was free to be kissed by him. God still loved her and she still loved God. Her love for Him hadn't diminished but her capacity to love had grown so she could love Patrick too, but in a whole new way.

Patrick continued to hold her hand as they looked into each other's eyes for a moment, seeing the love for each other expressed through them.

Finally, Shelagh spoke. "I love you so much, Patrick. You have made me so happy! I didn't think I could be this happy." Her eyes shone with so much joy. There was so much she loved about this wonderful man that him being so handsome was a bonus. His heart and hand belonged to her and she felt more blessed now than she ever had in her life.

Patrick squeezed her hand gently and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "I love you too, and I am very happy too, my own dear, sweet Shelagh!"

"That was a lovely touch, Timothy's note", she said, as she glanced at it again, sitting on the counter.

"He's very happy about the whole thing so I thought it would be nice for him to ask. It's kind of like giving his blessing. Besides, in marrying me, you're gaining a son and he, a new mother."

"Yes of course. I know he must miss his mum so it means a lot to me that he would accept me to be part of his life."

"He loves you very much." Patrick reassured her. "When I said you weren't going to be a nun, he was upset as he thought you were going to leave town. He is very excited about you becoming a mother to him."

"He's a dear, sweet boy and I love him too!" said Shelagh. She was very touched that Timothy could accept her so warmly and not see her as a threat to his mother's memory. She had no intention of replacing her in his heart but by his readily acceptance, she knew he had room in his heart for her too.

"So, should we tell people now?" asked Patrick. "Who should we tell first?"

Shelagh suggested family as well as their friends at Nonnatus. After that, everyone else. This would be quite a shock for most of them. "I actually can't wait to see their faces!" said Shelagh mischievously. "I'm not sure it would be such a great surprise for Sister Julienne. I didn't tell her I was in love but she may have her suspicions. The others, I doubt have an inkling."

"Well, Nurse Franklin might." Said Patrick, "I was a bit flustered and clumsy when I was asking about how you were doing at the sanatorium." He cringed a little then laughed at himself.

"You might be right," Shelagh said with a smile. "I had a couple of slip-ups with her myself but as I was a nun, she probably didn't guess what was going on in my heart."

Patrick looked at her seriously now. "Speaking of the sanatorium, Shelagh, I was so afraid of losing you. I couldn't bear the thought of you being sick, cooped up there and if the treatment had failed you, I don't know what I'd have done. I didn't say anything about that in my letters, since I wanted you to remain positive, but I had to do what was forbidden and tell you that I loved you. I could no longer bear you not knowing."

"Well, the treatment did work and I'm so glad you told me, since I loved you too" she responded. "I was afraid to read or hear those words but I wanted you to say it so badly, in spite of everything."

Patrick was still holding her hand and neither one seemed to be in a hurry to let go. "You are so beautiful, Shelagh!" he said softly.

She blushed. She had never been courted at all before, and had been wearing a wimple the last ten years, so this was quite new, being admired like this. It made her feel quite shy. "Thank you!" she said, rather awkwardly, not knowing if this was the right response.

And, so we will leave them, for now, to continue their tender words of love and of their hopes and dreams for their future together as husband and wife.

**Please review. Thanks! ****Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. Please R&R. Thanks!**

Patrick and Shelagh, left the clinic, after calling family members to announce their news, made their way to Nonnatus House in Patrick's car. They had been a little nervous about calling Mrs Parker, Patrick's first wife's mother but she appeared to be pleased that he had found happiness again.

They arrived at their destination and walked up the stairs together and entered the building. Sister Julienne was there to greet them. She had an expression on her, almost like she suspected something but wouldn't say what it was.

"Might we have a word?" asked Shelagh.

"Certainly!" the sister replied, and led them to her office.

Shelagh began, "I know this might be a surprise, so soon, but Dr Turner and I are engaged to be married."

Sister Julienne gave a slight gasp and then smiled and took Shelagh's hands in hers. "I am so happy you have found the path God has chosen for you at last."

Patrick and Shelagh breathed a sigh of relief. "Then you are not disappointed?" Shelagh asked.

"Of course not, child!" replied Sister Julienne. "I must admit, I am a little surprised, not that you should love each other, but that you are already engaged. I sensed you might be fond of each other, but didn't like to suggest such a thing."

Patrick spoke. "Please be assured, Sister, we did nothing to pursue a courtship while Shelagh was obligated to her vows. She turned her back on me when I once forgot myself and showed I cared."

"He is the perfect gentleman!" said Shelagh. "He didn't expect anything in return but he became the greatest part of the struggles I was already wrestling with in my heart and mind. At that moment, I saw into his heart, but I already knew he was in mine and I was fighting that feeling as I thought it was wrong. I now know that it _is_ God's will that we be together."

"I perfectly understand," said Sister Julienne, "It is so good to see you so happy. You are positively glowing! I wish you both all the happiness and joy the Lord can bless you with."

After telling Sister Julienne a little more of their story, the couple left her office and made their way to the kitchen, where the other ladies were gathered. Only Chummy was absent, on account of just having baby Fred.

"Ah, Shelagh! There you are!" Called Jenny. "And Dr Turner too. I hope you and Timothy are well."

"Quite well, thank you!" replied Patrick.

"We were just talking about going to a dance tonight," Trixie piped up, then asked mischievously, "Well, _Shelagh_, is it too early to find you a chap?"

"Tall, dark and handsome, of course," added Jenny, with a grin.

"Actually, you're too late." Shelagh replied, timidly.

The nurses all squealed and giggled. Sister Evangelina just looked flabbergasted.

"Oh, do tell!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Oh, leave her alone," said Cynthia sympathetically.

Shelagh and Patrick looked at each other rather sheepishly, and then faced the ladies. Shelagh announced, "Dr Turner and I are going to be married!"

They all looked back at them, open mouthed and clearly surprised.

"Oh right!" huffed Sister Evangelina. "Don't you think you should try courting first?"

"I never was more certain about anything in my life!" said Patrick, looking at Shelagh with evident admiration and adoration. She blushed and everyone could see how much she loved him right back.

"Well, that explains a lot!" said Trixie.

"What do you mean?" asked Jenny. "Personally, I had no idea."

"Pardon me for saying, Shelagh, but she did seem to show a high regard for you, doctor. We all do of course, but it was different. I dismissed the idea that she could be in love with you because she was a nun. However, I'm pretty sure it was her who sewed your buttons on your coat, unless you did it yourself."

"Was that you, dear?" asked Patrick.

Shelagh nodded.

"I'd wondered who had been so kind. Thank you!"

Trixie continued, "Also, doctor, when Shelagh was at the sanatorium, you spent a lot of time staring at the wall. Clearly something, or someone was preoccupying your thoughts."

"So how long was this all going on?" asked Sister Evangelina, suspiciously. She gave them a disapproving look.

Patrick looked a little nervous but responded, "Technically, only since yesterday."

"_Brief is life but love is long,_" said Sister Monica-Joan, quoting Tennyson.

"You decided to fall in love, yesterday?" Sister Evangelina asked, sarcastically. She didn't believe that for a moment.

"No, Sister!" said Shelagh. "We have cared for each other for months but we didn't act upon it until yesterday."

"_Who are wise in love, love most, say least_," quoted Sister Monica-Joan.

"Exactly!" continued Shelagh. "Patrick has been very respectful of my faith and my vows. We have told Sister Julienne everything, so I'm sure she will tell you all is as it should be."

Sister Evangelina looked relieved. "Well, in that case, God bless you and give you joy."

"I'm delighted for you! Congratulations!" exclaimed Jenny. Cynthia and Jane gave similar well-wishes.

Soon, Patrick had to leave to get back to his patients so Shelagh saw him to the door and they said their goodbyes. He kissed her hand again as he left. She returned to the ladies, who were now in raptures, discussing her up-coming nuptials.

Later they went to visit Chummy in hospital and said, "Bravo!" and that she thought the whole idea was "Quite spiffing!" She was very happy to see Shelagh again and was overjoyed that she was to be married to the wonderful Dr Turner. He had always been so good to Chummy, seeing past the initial nervousness and clumsiness when she first came to Poplar and encouraging her to be confident in her abilities. Both the doctor and Shelagh had become very good friends to her, so this was very good news indeed.

And so we must leave Patrick and Shelagh for now, as they continue to spend time in each other's company, getting to know each other on a quite a different level to that of colleagues. Their love grows day-by-day while they prepare for their lives together. Timothy is delighted that he will have a mother again, and that that mother will be a lady that is already very dear to him. Soon they will all be a family, as they should be.

THE END

**I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at fan-fiction. Thank you all for reading and I really appreciate all the reviews.**

**Not sure if I'm happy with the ending. I might come back to it and change it later.**


End file.
